Dawn of the Ed
by theinhtun
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy in dawn of the dead, after a virus spreaded to PEach Creek, turning people into zombies, the Eds seek refuge in the mall, story may feature characters from another show on cartoonetwork
1. Chapter 1

Ed edd eddy is not mine nor Dawn of the dead

Dawn of the Ed

"Hey Double D, check this out" Eddy ordered him.

"What" he replied.

Then Eddy showed Double D a news report that was on front page. Then Double D read it, and was shocked to find out was the content.

"Zombies! Eddy that's impossible, there are no known viruses that causes cells to come back to life" he exclaimed wildly.

"Well sock head, big thankful its only in one city….. even though its spreading"

"Lets go get Ed, and see what he has to say about it" Double D suggested.

Then they sprinted to Ed's house, where just as they opened the door, a bunch of sponges soaked with acid nearly fell on them, and dissolved the ground floor.

"Die you evil zombie scum as I will attack you with acid from the 48th moon of robot cowboy pirate planet, the same one used in the robot war of 82458bc" Ed yelled.

"Ed you idiot, you almost got us killed again, the 45th this week". Eddy hollered at Ed.

"Well someone watched the news early" Double d said in a odd tone.

"The evil zombies will come here any minute and suck or brains out" Ed said, then he ran to a chest labeled anti zombie weapons and took out a paintball gun.

"You numskull, the zombies are not here, they are in another state" Eddy replied, "plus even if they are here, what good would a paint ball gun do."

"The zombies are here Eddy" Ed said.

"No they are spineless shit head" Eddy replied.

Then they argued for the next several hours until they heard a sound.

"What the hell was that?" Double D asked.

"beats me………" then Eddy was cut off when the door opened, in came in was Ed's mom.

"Mom please don't hit me, Eddy was the one who stole all of those jaw breakers" Ed begged.

Then suddenly, she started bleeding from her mouth, and try to pounce on Eddy.

"Shit, the virus already came here, Ed your mom is infected, hurry give me the paintball gun" Double commanded.

Then instead, Ed took out a large propane tank and a match, then he threw it, and lit the match.

"Take this you evil monster from the undead" Ed yelled and threw it, the result was a HUGE fiery explosion, but the Eds seemingly survived and here forced out by the explosion.

"We got to run" Eddy ordered.

"We got to warn the others…………" Double D was cut off when Eddy said, "Screw the others, lets watch our own skins.

Then they got into a car, and quickly drove away.

"Eddy, if my mom is dead, then Sarah must be dead too" Ed said crying.

"Its okay Ed, I am sure she is alive somewhere, don't lose hope yet" he told him. Try to give him back his hope and confidence.

Then later, they passed by the trailer park, where the saw the Kanker sisters, 2 of them became zombies, but on of them was still human, Ed was about to go in and rescue her, but Double D stopped him and told him it was too late. Through the blurry window, they saw the still human sister pinned down to a table, and the zombies started eating her alive.

"Holy shit" Eddy freaked as he nearly threw up as blood splattered on the trailer window.

Then later, the car ran out of gas, so they were forced to walk the rest of the trip then, they met up with Urban Rangers , Johnny, Rolf, then other which were Kevin.

"Where are the others?" Double D asked.

"They are at Fort Barter" Rolf replied, "we are trying to find a way there."

"Don't go that way" Johnny said, plank said that they are thousands of zombies that way.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"We were there, we had our family with us, now they are all zombie chow" Kevin said, with a down face.

"I'm sorry" Double D said as Eddy was smiling.

"Plank says that the safest place to go now is the Peach Creek Super Mall" Johnny said.

"Then lets go now" Double said as he saw a lot of zombies coming their way.

Then they ran as fast as they could to the back entrance, where a couple of zombies started chasing them, then they got to the door, but a zombie almost gained to them.

"Crap" Double said as it nearly got close to him.

Then Kevin took out a pistol, and shot each zombie, "This one is for my mom" he said shooting one, "this one is for my dad" he said shooting all he can see. Then the group went in. There Double D found a dead cop, and took his shotgun and gave the pistol to Eddy.

Then as they past down by the fountain, a zombie suddenly pounced out of the water, and grabbed Double D and pulled him into the water……………..

Oh know Double D is being attack

Oh well wait for the next chapter until then (elevator music plays)


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys help!" Double requested immediately as he tried to push the zombie away from himself, but on one is helping because they are too afraid to fight the zombies. He tried to reach out for his shotgun, but could not reach, then he tried to check his surroundings for a weapon he can use to at least got the zombie off him. Then he told Eddy to get the gun, but for some reason, he disappeared.

Then Eddy, he went looking around the mall, for a candy store, not being aware that Double D is under attack, he at first decided to stop by at the sport store for a weapon he can use. Then inside, checking the shelves, a zombie cash register person, suddenly creped up on him and………………

While at the fountain, Double D is still trying to fight off the zombie, then finally, Ed picked up the shotgun and cocked it.

"Die you evil henchmen of the robot cowboy" Ed yelled mindlessly, then without aiming the shotgun, he shot, and it blew the zombie's head off, and left major holes in Double D's beanie.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys" Double D said, trying to dry himself, "anyways where's Eddy?"

Then Eddy let out a huge scream, as the others came running to him, as a zombie was trying to attack him, he tried to reach over to the live ammo and gun rack, but trying not to risk getting pulled down by a zombie.

"Holy shit" Kevin said as Eddy was trying to throw golf balls and fishing hooks at the zombies, but had no effect.

"Someone help me!" Eddy yelled as everyone except Double D was too afraid to approach.

Then Double D had an idea, "Eddy! Throw me the biggest bag of golf balls you have" he ordered.

"For what?"

"Just do it" Double replied losing patience.

Then he did it, then he went to a baseball shooting machine, then loaded the golf balls and some golf tees that came with it into it.

"Fore!" he yelled, then turned it on, and it shot golf balls going at 100 miles per hour at the zombie, and blowing holes in it.

"Damn, thanks guys" Eddy said.

Then, after locking down all the doors on the bottom floor of the mall, they reached the elevator, then went up to the upper floors. Then after they went, most of the zombies in the whole city gathered around the mall, making escape by foot almost impossible.


End file.
